Got you back
by LifesASong
Summary: A bitter laugh escaped her lips "don't you see? this is the only way. I can't do anything to hurt anyone now. You're better off without me." AU proper summary inside, give it a try. rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys I origionally wrote this for a friend on request and she told me I should put it on here so thats just what I'm doing. **

**Basically this puts my friend ( debra) into the story as well as myself just for kicks with an original character (Owen) with some of the flock members. It's set in Scotland but I did my best to make the language as american in places as I could, at this point everyone including the flock members are 16. Debra basically narrates the story but anybits that are in the past ( narrated by me aka Emma) I'll put in italics to make it a bit easier. This does not contain the whole flock only Max, Fang and Iggy**

**The flock come to Scotland and go to school where they meet Debra and myself, but we've met some of them before. **

**If you have any questions either mail me them or leave them in a review and I'll be happy to answer if I can thank you =]**

**

* * *

**

Prologue

D POV

A bitter laugh escaped her lips, " don't you see? This is the only way. I can't do anything to hurt anyone now, your better off without me." The way she spoke, so quiet and calm just made the situation so much worse.

"No you can't please don't do this your stronger than this please," I begged and pleaded with her from the comforting arms of my love, restraining me.

" Not anymore, I wish I was but I'm weak. I'm sorry, I just can't do this. See ya on the other side," A sad smile dawned her face as a lone tear made its way down her cut cheek.

" NOOO!" I screamed thrashing to free myself to reach her. To save her. She stepped back, saluted. And dropped off the edge and just as I was about to turn, I saw a red grey blur shoot down behind her.


	2. Chapter 2

D POV

Gasping, I woke up. What a nightmare, again and again it comes back like a horrible memory yet it hasn't happened. What could it mean? But lets not dwell on that… there are pancakes to be eaten if I am not mistaken.

" Pancakes ducky come on!" a yes the cheery morning call of Emma, the renound food muncher.

Half way through eating there was a clatter and I looked up to see Emma with a shocked expression and wordlessly, she slid the newspaper to me and when I looked at it, I'm sure my face mirrored hers if not look more shocked.

**Flock In Scotland**

That's all I had to read. All Emma had to read.

_E POV_

" D-do ya think…could he.." I stuttered out not quite believing it. Would he remember? We read about him in those books but what if he forgot about us? About me?

" Don't worry Debra he'll remember, we can get him back at least, its been a long time." She said, a sad smile on her face and I suddenly remembered and regretted this even though I could get my Iggy back, we could never be a 4 again.

" Emma I.."

" Hey none of that I'm fine. Now, lets go see our little pyro," she said with a smile heading to the door and into the air, me close behind, thinking of the past.

_I remember those years. I remember the walls, the cage, the smell, the dumbass white coats who wish so much to be God. I remember in my room there being 3 other cages. One with a young Debra, Iggy and Owen… Owen. Not a day goes by that I don't miss him. He was my best friend. My goofball. My protector. My Owen. Just like Debra and Iggy, best friends through it all until they took Iggy away. We never saw him again after that. We didn't know what happened to him and when we heard years later that other bird kids in the building escaped, well, we could only hope. And through all this we were there for Debra but when they escaped our lives got worse. Far worse. We were all strong but I'm not going to lie here, I cried at night and whenever I did Owen was there to hold me and tell me it was ok and I did the same for him on occasions when it got too tough._

_So a couple years went by and it happened. They came in at night. Erasers and they looked pissed as hell, faces and claws bloody, there already ragged disgusting features marred by deep scratches. They started kicking our cages but that wasn't what got me. It was a scream. One that haunts me to this day. Owen. My Owen. Screaming to me. To help him. Erasers ripped at his back and arms causing blood to poor as though he was a tap as they dragged him from the room, a trail of blood behind them. Then I knew part of my ability. Debra and I got out. But not my Owen. I don't know what happened to him he could have escaped or.. And if that's the case it might have been me that hurt him. I was just so angry. I can't ever forget it. I have a lasting memory, everything stays with me. I love Ig like a brother don't get me wrong I can't wait to see him and I know Debra is excited (seriously bobbing up and down in the air, impressive even for her) I just wish Owen could be here too. _


	3. Chapter 3

D POV

When we arrived at school ( and I mean the tedious 9 to 3:30 crud with teachers who don't give a damn but are still there to torment, not the "hi I'm a crazy scientist and I'm here to inject you with neoifitrabutilane to see how your body reacts enjoy!") I could hardly contain my excitement. We could see Iggy again, man its been way too long.

" Hey look" Emma said looking excitedly over at the boy we had missed so much. I wish he could still see m. See us. We read the books so we know what happened and let me tell you knowing he was alive was the best feeling.

" Lets go inside we can surprise him," she said with a smile…a very mischievous one at that. We ran into the building with our wings folded in tightly, avoiding the masses of people milling about outside and in the foyer.

" Gah how longs it gonna take? He is such a marshmallow!" What? I'm bored of waiting for him when I know he's so damn close. Suddenly the doors swing to our floor ( different grades have a floor for hanging around, ours was the top) and in walked the one I wanted to see for who knows how many years as well as two others in front. We stood up and walked over to stand in front of the so they wouldn't be able to move. They all looked confused, especially Ig, haha what a marshmallow. Before Max( yes I remember her name as well as the other one, Fang) could come out with anything I spoke.

" Well, if it isn't my little orange iguana," yes it sounds silly but we were young and thought it would be fun to make up silly nicknames except at the time it came out like " oweng iwana".

" And just how is my little fire starter?" Emma said grinning. The other two looked completely clueless but the look on Iggys face was priceless.

" Bubbles? Loops?…Is…is that really you?" GAH oh lord he remembered our nicknames too.

" Yeah Ig, it really is now get over here," and as quick as that I was lifted off my feet and into his arms again, the three of us laughing at the unbelievable circumstances, both Iggy ad myself whispering how we couldn't believe it was really the other. While this was going on I failed to notice the look Fang was giving Emma.

" It's you" … O..K I feel I'm missing something here how would he know Emma?

" Yeah Fang long time no see," she said with a smirk. Yup definitely missing something here but…what exactly.

" Excuse me but does someone want to tell me what the H-E double hockey sticks is going on here ? " We all turned to a very pissed looking Max and I realised I was still holding. Ah well I'm happy right here, but I had better explain before she blows a gasgit.

" Ok so you two knew Iggy while he had his sight?" We both nodded. Man that took some time even though I didn't mention Owen. If I thought Emma was slow before, compared to Max, she has has the processing speed of a super computer on steroids!

" Ok.. But then… how do you know this meat head?" she questioned gesturing to Fang. And now I'm lost. There was a sigh from Emma as she began an explanation.

_E POV_

Well…. This should be interesting, now…should I make it better or worse for him or just laugh.. LAUGH ! After tht thought I began to explain the epic tale of what happened.

_I had just been strapped to a table by one of those ass holes. Jeeze they added extra restraints to this thing. " Thanks Deb" I thought sarcastically, unlike me she fights back when this happens but my thinking is, the less I fight, the less the others are used which so far has worked pretty well._

_I looked to my left and there was a oy in a table similar to mine. His hair was black with a slight purple tinge, he was tall and I guess around the same age as me. He must have sensed me watching because he turned his head and stared at me, a stoney expression on his face similar to my own on his face. He stared with his deep near black eyes but I could see the fear and uncertainty in them. I tried to convey that it would be ok and he must have got the message because his head moved in a slight nod so it wouldn't be noticed by any white coats._

_Just then we were injected with two things in quick succession. I can only guess he felt it too because we both cryed out. It felt as though I was on fire, everything burned. I tried to keep the shouts inside so those sick bums wouldn't have the satisfaction. I could hear the boy shout and curse at the white coats as they approached him. I opened my eyes to see three with him and three at me, scalpels in hand as they began to cut deep into our skin. And then I cracked. I broke my restraints. The white coats were shocked, heck I was shocked but I got over it and jumped up and punched each one of them hard in the face and watched as they fell to the floor. " night night," I thougt with a chuckle as the other 3 dropped there instruments in alarm and ran from the room. I jumped off the table and quickly undid his restraints. He looked at me with a thankful and you guessed it, shocked expression._

_" What's your name?" I enquired._

_" Fang. You?" he replied just as we heard the low sound of rushing footsteps._

_" It doesn't matter. Go on get out of here, it's me that caused the trouble now get out now go!" I ushered him to the door and with one last look he ran from the room. No point in him being punished for my doing. And with that though I braced myself for what was to come._


	4. Chapter 4

****

**Quick note, the guy I call Marc is the nasty guy in this chapter, I thought it best to mention now incase anyone got confused =]**

* * *

D POV

" So you see, that day Fangy boy here got his ass saved by a girl half his size," she said with a chuckle. Well that explains that one. Suddenly Igs face screwed up and two seconds later I knew why.

" Yes dearest dog butt what do you want now," I sneered at I. Damn rogue eraser. He doesn't work for the school or anyone, no, he is the result of an eraser getting it on with a human.

" Now now Debra, no reason to get so hostile with me," he said feigning hurt.

" What do you want," Emma bit out trying to stay calm. Neither of us have much like or tolerance for the boy as you can see. He turned to Emma and sneered.

" Oh keep your pants on, I'm here to warn your little friends, after all Emma, you are a murder. Ha ha by the looks on their faces they had no idea. Yes sweet little Emma. A blood thirsty killer, not only did she masacre a bunch of good people, she killed her love, Owen wasn't it? And you burned down the building too. Not even ashamed. But you know you're pathetic, you should leave all you do is cause trouble. You killed your boy. You killed my father. You deserve to die and rot in hell you no good piece of trash. Freak. Well now you all know the truth, I'll be on my way. Toodles." He walked away laughing leaving all of us in shock. I turned to see Emma her face straight, eyes closed, her head down. I was about to speak but Ig beat me too it.

" Emma….is…is it true?..D..did you ll Owen?" Iggy whispered in a broken voice. It was a fair question for him to ask but at the same time a very stupid thing to say.

" Ig..Ig..I.. I don't know," she croaked out and it was obvious to me she was holding back tears but before I could speak, she brought her head up and thecond I saw the expressionless look of stone on her face I knew this wasn't good. She blinked, turned and sped out the door. Each of us shared a look before running out after her, taking flight as soon as we were out.

We flew for hours just trying to find any trace of her all the while I explained to them what had happened that night and about Marc and his freak mutant ass face.

" That ass! It wasn't even her fault besides you don't even know if he's dead you just assumed he was!" Ig yelled as we frantically searched the skies for her.

"No Ig, there were feathers…charred feathers. His feathers. Pretty sure he's no more," I said in a hushed tone. I don't blame her for it at all I mean, neither of us know what happened completely, she did something and I was curled up, afraid. But the smell, the feathers all pointed to one thing.

" Hey, what's that?" said Fang pointing down. Bellow us, just after the line of trees. On a ledge was a dot. A paceing dot. A person looking dot. The dot stopped and let out a heart wrenching cry which went right through every one of us. The figure moved closer to the ledge and stood looking down. We exchanged paniced glances before decending to the nearest clearing. As soon as we hit the ground we took off as fast as we could towards the ledge. Twigs scraping along our arms and legs but we didn't care, all that mattered was we got there in time. Before something bad happened.

We burst through the line of trees and her head snapped to the side and she stared at us through the corner of her eye.

" Don't. Just please don't do anything. Please." I said to her.

"Come on your better than this, you know it wasn't your fault. We don't know what happened to him he could be alive for all we know." I tried to reason with her but she laughed a cold laugh and shook her head.

" No. No, Debra. We both know he's dead." She laughed again and turned , her tilted head lifting up. Her eyes shining with raw emotion, suddenly flashing with anger as she ran a hand over her hair.

" You just don't get it do you? I'm not innocent. I'm not good. I. Am. A. Murderer. I don't care what you say. You believe what you want but deep down you know. You know that I killed them in the most inhumane way possible. Could you live like I do? Could you go through each day dwelling on the past? In the knowledge you murdered so many people and you didn't even understand how? Could you deal with the guilt and the pain knowing you were responsible for the death of the only one that ever made a difference to your life? No. No you couldn't Because you. don't. get. It." Her voice gradually rose louder and louder. The fire in her eyes burning bright as her anger rose. Her hands started to glow and you could feel the heat even from our distance coming from her small form. I tried to step forward but was constricted by the arms of Iggy. Obviously now afraid of her. He had never known her to be like this. She backed closer to the edge.

"Emma come on, don't. Don't…" She cut me with a bitter laugh.

"Don't you see?" The fire in her eyes replaced by a look of defeat. She looks so tired now. " this is the only way. All I do. Is hurt people. This way I can't do anything to hurt anyone any more, your better off without me." The way she spoke, so quiet and calm just made the situation all the more worse. I knew what she was gonna do. I knew. Just like my dream. I already knew there was nothing I could do, the future was set. I was going to lose her.

" No, you can't please don't do this you're stronger than this please," I begged and pleaded from the comforting arms of my love, restraining me.

"Not anymore, I wish I was but I'm weak. I'm sorry, I just can't do this." She stepped closer to the edge.

"See ya on the other side." A Sad smile dawned her face as a lone tear made its way down her cut cheek.

"NOOO!" I screamed thrashing to free myself to reach her, to save her. She stepped back. Saluted. And dropped off the edge and as I was about to turn, I saw a red grey blur shoot down behind her..

"AGHHH NOOO!"


	5. Chapter 5

_**Owens POV**_

I remember the night every thing that ,mattered to me was taken away. I remember screaming in pain but not just because of my injuries. The pain was searing through my body but I kept struggling. They were taking me away from them. The one I loved. I kicked and screamed trying to get free. I had to be free. I had to be free. They dragged me down the hall and reached the half way point when there was a roar and a massive boom. The erasers looked at each other and threw me down the corridor turning and running back to the room. I felt my bones crack further as I struggled to my feet and stepped back towards the room when a ball of fire raced up the corridor, narrowly missing me but caught a few feathers. I heard a scream. Her scream. Pained, filled with terror.

"No," I whispered, tears starting to trail down my face. I hobbled to the exit door. No one was coming. The place was torched. I knew I had to get out before the whole place came down, I could hear it groaning in protest as it now struggled to stay up right. With one final glance at the door. At the room I had share with her. The room she remained. A sob ripped through my chest as I went out and gingerly extended my wings and took flight. My face tingled and I touched my cheek. It was damp but the cuts were gone. My body suddenly jarred, throwing me off balance, the pain almost blinding me and forced my wings to contract momentarily but I forced them to keep moving and kept going. My bones didn't hurt anymore. They realigned themselves. I rubbed my hand over my eyes, tears sitting on my fingers, and rubbed my hand lightly over the biggest of the gashes. It healed. Completely healed. A lump grew in my throat and a strangled cry escaped my lips. I could heal myself. I could have healed her. I could have saved them both. They could be safe. Now there gone.

That was two years ago. I kept up hope that I would be able to find them. That they had been able to escape somehow. A lot had changed in that time. I missed them both like hell every minuet of every day. I grew taller my hair now more of a dark shaggy mop on my head. My wings had changed from a deep gray tipped with black to being light grey tipped with a deep blood red.

I got a sudden urge to head east, my gut and my heart telling me to go that way and the further headed the stronger the pull became hurrying me towards my destination. The feeling grew more intence and I looked down. Then I clocked it. Her. She was there. My heart beat erratically and my mouth moved into a grin before my expression changed to one of horror as something in my brain clicked as to what she was doing.

"No not now," I whispered as I began a speedy decent. She stepped off the cliff with her wings tucked in. I shot down towards her screaming, passing the cliff edge, gaining speed as I flew near verticaly towards her. I couldn't reach her fast enough. She hit the ground.

"No.." I croaked out landing messily and ran over to her. I lifted her head into my lap and tried to find a pulse. Nothing. I pulled her close to me and rocked her whispering to her how it wasn't fair for her to leave me when I just got her back, whispering how I loved her, begging her to not be gone, wishing it was just a cruel joke and she would get up and hug me and tell me she was alright. That she was here. Back and forth. Back and forth. Rocking her all the while. Tears ran down my face. My eyes scrunched closed. Refusing to believe she was gone. My heart broke then. The crippling pain in my chest unbearable and I cried out in pain and anguish and stopped rocking her. I held her closer to me and laid her down. I kissed her head and leaned on her chest.

And she glowed.

* * *

**Well there you go, one story written for a friend I hope you guys liked it and thank you very much for reading it it means a lot to me =]**

**Please review and let me know your thoughts and I can add out takes of any bits, extend parts or make a short sequal if you want me too. I know this isn't the best written piece ever but still thank you for reading =]**


End file.
